Zombies in New York
>>Hätt ich sie doch liegen lassen.<< Ein Tag wie jeder andere: Im Dreck aufstehen, im Dreck betteln, im Dreck kochen und am Ende im Dreck schlafen. Das dachte ich jedenfalls. Doch alles wurde anders. Ich ging also morgens aus unserer kleinen Baracke in der Seitengasse an die große Straße. Die Wolkenkratzer verdeckten das letzte bisschen Sonne, das es in diesem Herbst gab. Aber egal wie doll es regnete, egal wie doll es stürmte, ich hatte eine Familie, die ich ernähren musste. Einen Job hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber wer will auch schon eine Angestellte, die mit ihrem entstellten Gesicht alle Kunden verscheucht. Und das alles nur wegen meinem Vater, diesem Drecksschwein. Aber zurück zu den Geschehnissen, die sich an diesem schrecklichen Tag ereigneten. Ich setzte mich wie jeden Morgen auf meine Kartonmatratze und stellte meinen Kaffeebecher aus Pappe, auf dem kaum lesbar ein "Coffee to go" prangte, vor mich auf den Boden. Wie lange hatte ich schon keinen Kaffee mehr getrunken. Wie jeden Tag dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis jemand vorbeikam der mich überhaupt anschaute und ein 5 Cent-Stück in meinen Becher legte. Ich würde ja ein Schild mit Bleistift schreiben, wenn ich das Geld dazu hätte. Aber das einzige was ich hatte war ein vergilbter Karton mit der blutroten Aufschrift: "Bitte etwas Geld. Kinder haben Hunger." Ich hatte die Hoffnung auf einen erfolgreichen Tag schon aufgegeben, als ein völlig verschwitzter Mann mit einem Bündel in der Hand auf mich zurannte. Er legte das Bündel vor mir auf den Boden und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Bitte nehmen Sie meine Tochter. Bei Ihnen werden sie nicht nach ihr suchen." Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte rannte er weiter. Ich erschrak als zwei in Panzerkleidung und mit Atemmasken versehenen SWAT-Einheiten an mir vorbeistürmten, die gerade um die Ecke gebogen waren. Sofort nahm ich das Bündel und versteckte es hinter meinem Rücken. Sie beachteten mich gar nicht. Sie waren nur auf den flüchtenden Vater aus. Der eine streckte sein Maschinengewehr nach vorne und zielte. Zwei ohrenbetäubende Explosionen ertönten und der Mann, der mir seine Tochter anvertraut hatte, sank von Schüssen getroffen zu Boden. Ich rannte sofort hin, nachdem ich das Bündel in einer Mülltonne versteckt hatte, doch einer der Bewaffneten stieß mich zurück:" Du hast hier nichts verloren, geh zurück in deinen Dreckhaufen, elende Pennerin." Doch ich ließ mir von so einem Idiot nichts sagen, stieß ihn beiseite und sah was da vor mir auf dem Boden lag: Aus dem Rücken und dem Hals des Mannes schoss in einer Fontäne Blut heraus. Sofort stieß mir der SWAT seine Waffe in den Rücken sodass ich auf den Boden fiel. Der Schmerz war erdrückend. Ein in zivil gekleideter Polizist drängte sich zu mir durch und half mir hoch. "Ihr Vollidioten! Seid ihr denn bescheuert! Brecht einer jungen Dame fast den Rücken." Nach dieser Ansage ließen alle Polizisten eingeschüchtert ihren Kopf sinken. Der Gentleman sprach mit einer beruhigenden Stimme auf mich ein, während er mich hielt: "Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Madame. Sie werden auf jeden Fall ein Schmerzensgeld erhalten." "Aber was ist hier passiert", fragte ich. " Sie haben einfach so einen Mann erschossen." "Das hatte einen Grund, Madame. Und jetzt gehen sie bitte nach Hause. Das hier ist Sache des Staates. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass es nicht um den Mann, sondern um sein Gepäck ging." Auch nach weiteren Fragen erzählte mir Mister Sinclair, wie er sich wenig später vorstellte, nicht mehr. Ich ging zurück nach Hause und nahm, nachdem die Polizei mit der Leiche verschwunden war, das Bündel mit dem Kind aus dem Mülleimer und legte es in der Baracke auf meine Matratze. Jack und Caroline schauten erstaunt zu und fragten: "Wo hast du denn das Kind her, Mama?" Mir fiel in der Aufregung nichts besseres ein und ich antwortete: "Das ist eure neue Schwester. Seid bitte lieb zu ihr." "Wie heißt sie denn?" "Amy." Nachdem Jack und Caroline eingeschlafen waren, knipste ich meine kleine Batterielampe, die ich nur in Notfällen benutzte, an und sah mir Amy genauer an. Sie schlief. Sie hatte langes, lockiges, schwarzes Haar und musste ungefähr 6 Jahre alt sein. Was hatte es mit ihr auf sich, dass sogar die Polizei nach ihr suchte. Was auch immer es sein möge, ich sollte ich am nächsten Tag herausfinden, da mein Rücken noch sehr schmerzte und ich todmüde war. Am nächsten Morgen schlief Amy immer noch. Ich beschloss, mit meiner alten Kamera ein Bild von ihr zu schießen. Mit meinem letzten Geld ließ ich das Bild entwickeln und brachte es zur Polizeistation. Zu meiner Überraschung war auch Mister Sinclair dort und empfing mich sofort. " Wie kann ich Ihnen denn behilflich sein?" "Der Mann, der gestern erschossen wurde, hat kurz vor seinem Tod mit mir gesprochen. Er gab mir ein Bündel mit einem Kind und ..." "Wo ist das Kind jetzt, sagen sie es mir, es geht um Leben und Tod!" "Es ist bei mir zu Hause und spielt mit meinen Kindern." "Oh nein, was haben Sie getan. Wir müssen sofort los!" Mister Sinclair fuhr wie ein Irrer. Als wir bei meiner Seitengasse angekommen waren, sprang er aus dem Auto und zog seine Waffe. "Was haben sie vor?!", schrie ich ihm hinterher, doch er antwortete nicht. Als ich angekommen war, wies er mich mit einer Handbewegung zurück. Was war hier nur geschehen? Die Tür war sperrangelweit offen und ein blutiger Handabdruck war am Griff. Im Innern war alles verwüstet und Blut hing überall an der Wand und auf dem Boden. In einer Ecke lagen zwei Kinder. "Jack, Caroline! Geht es euch gut?" Als ich sie mir genauer anguckte begann ich zu weinen. Ihr Bauch war aufgerissen und die Gedärme quollen heraus. Ich nahm sie auf den Arm und drückte sie. Ich war so traurig wie noch nie zuvor. Was ist hier nur geschehen? Plötzlich packte mich Jacks Hand. Er war nicht tot! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord